Snow kiss
by Arina2528
Summary: What will happen to Lenalee if Allen Walker die, bearing their child?


This story was inspired by the song "Snow Kiss" of Nirgilis.

I made it in the middle of the night so sorry for the wrong grammars minna-san!

Disclaimer: I do not own –man.

Snow Kiss

It's been so long since the war has ended Allen-kun, but the memory of you seems to be happened a while ago.

"_Allen-kun!__"__ I came rushing to you, you__'__ve been fatally wounded by the earl. But you managed to defeat him. With the help of the 14__th__, as the heart you managed to control all the power even though you possessed both of the power of the both parties. _

_You puked a blood, and it scared me to death. I__'__ve seen you many times in your death bed but you always manage to survive, but now, my heartbeat? it__'__s unbelievably fast, as fast as I ran to you._

_I reached you just in time. I put your head into my lap as I knelt before you._

_Damn this snow! It__'__s just adding my anxiety. Allen-kun was fatally wounded, and the snow was pouring. Goodness please snow stop! _

_I caressed his cursed side of face and traced the red mark with my trembling finger._

"_Allen-kun. I__'__m here. Please hold on, I have a very good news for you please.__"__ I tried to hold back my tears but, they__'__re so persistent, the warm liquid rolled down into my wounded cheeks._

_His eye lashes moved! It__'__s a good sign. Oh my God, Allen-kun please fight for me for a new life that will about to bloom. Please, onegai shimasu Allen-kun!_

_I muttered in my mind while tightening the grip of his hand._

"_L-l-lena__…__.lee? __"_

"_Allen-kun! Youkata, you__'__re safe. You__'__re alive! Thanks goodness.__"__ I said as I put his hand into my cheeks and kissed it._

"_L-lenalee.. please n-no matter what will happen in the future, never stand still, keep moving forward.__"__ He said with a smile on his face._

"_Allen-kun, what are you saying? Of course I will for you will be always by my side in the future right?__"__ I tried to suppress a smile, but deep inside my heart was crazily pounding so fast, as if my ribcage was about to break._

"_Yeah, I will forever by your side no matter what will happen in the future.__"__ He then leaned up and kissed my lips. It was a long kiss. His lips was cold, no maybe it__'__s because of the snow, no I can feel his lips it__'__s damn cold! No it can__'__t be._

_After a while he fell down into my lap._

_He__'__s gone._

_He will never come back to life._

_That very second. The cold feeling, his cold lips, I came to realize that it__'__s like an ice , a hard and very cold ice that wraps up my heart. Allen-kun made me numb. He even did not bother to wait for my announcement. _

_That time on, the snow became my Allen. The snow, even if it is cold, I feel warm around them._

December 25

"Allen-kun, happy 22nd birthday to you. Look! even in your birthday, you managed to keep me warm in the midst of this cold weather." I smiled faintly as I watched the snow falling in to me.

"Lenalee!"

Oh Lavi, after stating all that he recorded, he lived a simple life. Now, he was happy living with his girlfriend, oh I'm so happy for them. His girlfriend really looks like Sachiko. If my memory serves me right, Lavi felt attracted to Sachiko way back in Edo.

"Why Lavi?" I faced him.

"Aren't you feelin' cold? It's winter and the snow was pouring down, yet you're standing in the middle of this park with a coat and a scarf?"

"I'm not cold Lavi," my eyes became sad, I looked down then turned around, I, again looked up in the sky and feel all the snow flakes falling in to my face, and a single snow flake, which is suspiciously landed into my lips. That snow flake, iie, only that snow flake has landed into my lips since I stood here.

"In fact, I feel his warmth." I said closing my eyes.

"Geez, if I were Red, I probably get jealous to Allen, man, I don't want to be harsh, but Allen Walker is gone, he died 6 years ago Lenalee. Give Red a chance."

"Red" I smiled when I remember his face, his eyes that always smile whenever he saw her.

"I love Red as much as I love my Allen-kun, Red is the resemblance of happy memories, while Allen-kun is the resemblance of being sad, sorrowful, but yet full of determination, all in all, you can't attain so much happiness when you do not attain sorrow, because being sad shows that there is someone, different from anyone else, will, make you happy. And when you attain it, you will able to find your own happiness. I found my Allen and I am living with Red, see Red and Allen were never bound to be parted, they were somehow connected."

"I guess no one will gonna change your mind, but as a friend, I advice you to keep moving forward."  
"I am always moving forward Lavi, but still carrying my strength, I can't move alone without strength right? " I smiled.

"Man, Red is looking for you in the lobby, he's with your brother.'  
"Oh, I'm coming."

the lobby.

"Nii-san ! where's Red ?" I asked.

"In your room. Geez Lenalee, if he wouldn't be the guy who happens to make you happy.. I'll squeeze his neck because of his impersistency.'

I just smiled at him. I walked heading to our suite. And as I opened the door I saw Red, his brunette hair was covering his face.

I came closer to take a closer look. There is a smile plastered on his face.

"Red, I named you after your father. Why Red not Allen? It's because most of the things that happened in his life with his treasured foster father was when he was still Red. I want you to remind me of happy things, so whenever I remember Allen-kun, I'll just need to think of you as my treasure that Allen gave me." I kissed his forehead. He really looks like his father. When he was still a kid that time. I love you, Allen-kun, and I know that you are always by my side. You are the warmth that warms me up whenever I am cold and the ice who wraps me whenever I feel that the heat was about to burn me.

Yey~ it's already done !

Hope yah like it minna!

Allen: why do I always die often in a tragic fiction?

Me: ahm.. I don't know, maybe it is because you were the hero of the story, you suppose to fight all the bad guys, do a lot of fightings etc. practically speaking, your life is always in danger so it has a high possibility for you to die *grins*

Lenalee: no way! I'll save him!

Me:*shrugs*

Allen and Lenalee: anyways, it would be our pleasure if you'll leave a review *smiles*

R&R!


End file.
